harry_potter_compendiumfandomcom-20200214-history
St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries
St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries is a wizarding hospital located in London, England. It was founded by famous Healer Mungo Bonham in the 1600s.Wizard of the Month The emblem of St Mungo's is a wand crossed with a bone. It is a huge hospital. Hogwarts students that are injured at school are normally treated at the hospital wing by Madam Pomfrey, the school nurse, but some injuries are too major for her, so the students are sent to St Mungo's Hospital for better treatment. It may be that the hospital serves the entire British wizarding population. It may be the case that some charms have been placed upon it to be bigger on the inside than the outside, though a large enough department store could quite easily provide sufficient space as the wizarding population of Britain is small compared with the Muggle population of Britain. Entering the Hospital , the founder of St Mungo's]] To enter the premises, one may step through the window of what appears to be a red-bricked, condemned department store called Purge and Dowse, Ltd. This acts as a magical gateway to the main building, much like the barrier at King's Cross Station to Platform Nine and Three-Quarters. The interior, on the other hand, looks exactly as a hospital should. One way one individual can enter the building is speaking to an apparently inanimate dummy in the department store. The hospital is located where it is because no one could find a better place to house it. Everywhere in Diagon Alley was too small, so people came up with ideas to build it underground like the Ministry of Magic, but it was decided that underground was too unhealthy. Eventually, a normal Muggle building was purchased so that patients could come and go and fit in with the crowds. Although the hospital is meant for the magical community, as with all other wizarding institutes, Muggles are admitted when they fall prey to magical attacks, such as two Muggles who lost their fingers to Willy Widdershins' biting doorknobs and must have their bones regrown, or Herbert Chorley who had his mind addled from a poorly performed Imperius Curse and had to remain in the hospital to recuperate as well as to prevent him from posing a danger to anyone. There is a strict guidelines of gifts that are allowed into the hospital, for the safety of the patients. As such, each and every one would be searched and inspected thoroughly and would be determined whether it is safe to be given. This is shown when Miriam Strout neglected the rule and allowed a cutting of Devil's Snare, mistook it for Flitterbloom, into the ward, thus assassinating Broderick Bode. Healers Medics at the hospital are known Healers or Mediwizards. Their uniform robes are lime green. Requirements to become a Healer include N.E.W.T.s of at least grade E''' (Exceeds Expectations) in the subjects of Transfiguration, Potions, Charms, Herbology and Defence Against the Dark Arts. Dilys Derwent was a St Mungo's Healer from 1722-1741. Afterwards, she became Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from 1741-1768. Another Healer at St Mungo's was a man named Lancelot. Miriam Strout was a Healer around 1995. She was in charge of the Janus Thickey Ward, caring in a motherly fashion for the long-term residents there. However, she neglected the importance of the gift guidelines, thus allowing the Death Eaters to smuggle in a cleverly disguised Devil's Snare to assassinate patient Broderick Bode. Strout was suspended on pay as a result. Floor plan Ground Floor - Reception and Artefact Accidents In the reception area, a Welcome Witch sits at a desk marked Inquiries. The receptionist helps anyone who is unsure where to go, incapable of normal speech, or unable to remember why they are at the Hospital. Artefact Accidents deals with cauldron explosions, wands backfiring, broom crashes, and so forth. Katie Bell would have been a patient on this floor when she was admitted to St Mungo's after touching a cursed necklace she was carrying. First Floor - Creature-Induced Injuries The '''"Dangerous" Dai Llewellyn Ward addresses; bites, stings, burns, embedded spines, etc. ;Healer-in-Charge :Hippocrates Smethwyck ;Trainee Healer :Augustus Pye Arthur Weasley was a patient here after being attacked by Nagini. He shared the ward with a man who had been bitten by a werewolf and a woman with a massive chunk out of her leg. Second Floor - Magical Bugs and Diseases Addresses contagious maladies such as; dragon pox, Vanishing Sickness, and Scrofungulus. Third Floor - Potions and Plant Poisoning Addresses rashes, regurgitation, uncontrollable giggling, and more. Fourth Floor - Spell Damage , who was hit with a Memory Charm.]] Addresses unliftable jinxes, hexes, incorrectly-applied charms, etc. Herbert Chorley, Muggle Junior Minister, was admitted to the hospital, afflicted with a badly-performed Imperius Curse. The spell caused him to impersonate a duck. While being treated at the hospital, he tried to strangle some Healers. Professor Minerva McGonagall was admitted to this floor after receiving four Stunning Spells to the chest at the hands of Dolores Umbridge. Nymphadora Tonks was a patient here after her battle with Bellatrix Lestrange in 1996. Someone who was there at the same time as the Weasley family had shoes that his brother had jinxed to bite his feet. Also located on this floor is the Janus Thickey Ward, a long-term residence ward which is usually kept locked. Patients with permanent or long-lasting spell damage reside here. Residents at this ward have been Broderick Bode, Alice and Frank Longbottom, a witch named Agnes, and Gilderoy Lockhart. Fifth Floor - Visitors' Tearoom and Hospital Shop A place for visitors to relax and purchase gifts for patients. Etymology Mungo Bonham could have been named after Saint Mungo, aka Saint Kentigern, the patron saint of Glasgow.Source: Pocket Dictionary of Saints, published by Image Books, 1983. His pregnant mother was abandoned by her family before his birth. He is considered the first bishop of Scotland. "Mungo" was also a nickname meaning "dear one" or "darling". Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' *''Wizard of the Month'' Notes and references Category:St. Mungo's